Traveling
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Drabble. Sasuke decided to go on a road trip with Sakura, "Are we there yet?" what he didn't think of was how much they would get under each other's skin. SasuSaku. AU.


**Title:** Traveling

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** SymphoniaFreak

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Drabble – Complete

**Summary:** Sasuke decided to go on a road trip with Sakura, "Are we there yet?" what he didn't think of was how much they would get under each other's skin.

**Word Count:** 750

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Edited on:** December 13, 2011

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sakura whined. They'd been on the road for who knows how many hours already and the pink-haired, green-eyed teen had been making some type of sound the entire time; seventy-five percent of it complaining on her part.

"No." her soon-to-be husband growled; irritation coloring not only his voice but his countenance as well. Sasuke tried not to yell at his beloved female counterpart, but with every passing second it got harder and harder. Really! It's only been just shy of ten hours; maybe she'd fall asleep soon. The raven-haired, onyx-eyed teen knew better than to place any hope in that. Sakura was studying medicine and was a workaholic by nature. Unfortunately for Sasuke, that meant she could stay wide awake when others would be long since sleeping.

She pouted and was silent for a few seconds; Sasuke savored those. He learned the hard way that she was only quiet for a few seconds until she thought of a new topic. Then she was chatting away again like she always did. "Where are we?"

Sasuke entertained the thought of ignoring the rosette. Never once did he imagine a twenty hour drive could be so horrendous. When he had mentioned it to Sakura as bonding time, she could finally meet his parents, the quiet teen hadn't thought that that it would be so exhausting. Sakura had been nagging him on both of the above mentioned accounts. Now he wished he had just taken an entire day to do whatever she wanted, and then called his parents to ask them to come down for a little while. Too late now.

"Not at our destination." he replied trying to irritate her. When she was angry, she was quiet for longer than a few seconds, and it was so easy to right things with her. He didn't even think twice about doing it. Hell! He didn't even think once.

"I can see that." His spitfire of a mate snapped back, like he hoped she would.

"Then why'd you ask?" He returned smugly, knowing it would only egg her on.

"Because I was curious!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air angrily. Then she muttered so quietly that he almost didn't catch it, "Ass."

"So I've been called." he stated amusedly and out of the corner of his eye he saw her fume. She didn't say anything though; she merely faced the window with her back to him.

Reaching over he grasped a few shoulder-length, pink locks and proceeded to play with them, twisting them around his fingers and tangling his fingers in her hair, being careful not to pull to hard.

Sakura reached behind her and tried to swat his hand away. To no avail, of course. "Sasuke" the strong nineteen year-old growled warningly.

Whether it was making her turn pink because she was blushing, or making her turn red because he had ruffled her feathers, he enjoyed it full-heartedly. Though, if any other male even thought to try doing so he wouldn't hesitate to beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Yes?" he drawled in a lazy purr with an amused smirk set upon his gorgeous, porcelain seeming features.

She glowered, tossing a glare at him and attempting to ignore the infuriating male beside her. She didn't see just what was so amusing, but she had learned quite early that her lover had a twisted sense of humor.

Sasuke chuckled and grasped her chin. She tried to yank free, but her heart knew what was coming next and refused to give her the will to escape his grasp. His firm yet gentle and soft, warm-handed grasp. Damn it she cursed inwardly, knowing she had just lost. She always did.

Then he purred her name so sinfully that her breath hitched and she let him win. He tugged her easily to him and kissed her. Passionately, breathlessly. When he let go, she was motionless and noiseless at his silent admission.

Sakura stayed that way for a few minutes before her racing heart slowed and her breath was back.

"Are we there yet?"


End file.
